My Heir
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: What does Orion Black really think about his heir?


**A/N: **Heyy. I wrote this a while ago, but I wasn't really sure if I should put it up or not. I decided what the heck? So I am now posting this.

Basically, this is about what Orion Black – Sirius' father really thought of his heir. And I am treating Sirius as his heir still, because if he was really disowned, the house would have one to Bellatrix or Nacrissa after Regulus died. More than likely it would have gone to Nacrissa, because Draco was the next male with black blood to be born. Anyway, because we never really learnt anything about Sirius dad, I did my own portrayal of what he might have really thought of Sirius, and put it into a one shot. Hope you enjoy, please R&R!

**My Heir**

'There's my little boy...' I whispered quietly, as I watched him sleep. I dint dare go in and give him a kiss, as my wife was just down the hall.

'I am so proud of you.' I said with tears in my eyes as I left his room.

He may be only six, but I could tell from the way he grimaced in his lessons with his mother, and the way he was around others in our family that he wasn't going to turn out like them, and I couldn't be happier to have him as my son, as my heir.

I watched as he went off to Hogwarts, silently praying that he would finally be able to break out of the family's power, to show the world that he isn't like the family.

We got a letter home from my niece telling us he as sorted into Gryffindor, I played the outraged father whilst my wife got started on the howler, but when I 'stormed' upstairs I went into my room, threw up a silencing ward, and shouted in glee. My most precious was breaking out, I couldn't be happier.

He came home from Hogwarts, and I saw him laughing with the Potter heir, I knew he would break out one day; I am now just counting the days until he runs off. I wish they would come faster, but at the same time I wish I could spend more time with him, but not as I have to act, but as whom I am.

His mother used the cruciatas on him - multiple times this summer. I just wanted him t go, to leave. He doesn't deserve this, yet he receives it.

When he went off for his second year, he was a little worse for wear, and his brother was going too. I love his brother, but he has not broken out like my heir has, and I really wish he would.

We got a letter home that night from his brother; we were informed he made it into Slytherin and that his older brother looked really disappointed. They were really close before they had to start the lessons, and Hogwarts. My heir hated the lessons, and got sorted into Gryffindor, he was breaking free, whilst my youngest found the lessons intriguing and learnt all he could, and got sorted into Slytherin, he hasn't broken free, and I fear that he never will.

The years went by as my heir got tortured worse and worse every summer, I did all I could to hp him. I tried convincing my wife to give the youngest extra lessons, but that turned into lessons of torture, so I did all I could. I snuck into his room to try and heal him, I would have enlisted the house-elf's help – but unfortunately, he is devoted to my wife more than me. Sometimes I just wish I could divorce her and be over with it – but I cant, I just ant.

Finally the year came, the year my heir broke free. He finally ran away and I couldn't be happier. My wife blasted him off the 'public' family tree, but she doesn't have access to the real one. The real one is only available to the head of the family, their mates and the heir – once they're of age. My wife isn't my mate, but I was forced to marry her. She said I was to disown him, but I never did, he is exactly what I want in my heir.

I watched as my youngest grew depressed after my heir left, he became more immersed in the darkness. Maybe, my heir was the only one keeping the light inside of him, alive?

My true nature started revealing itself when my heir had left Hogwarts and my youngest joined Voldemort. When he told us, my wife was overjoyed, but I was disgusted, and it apparently showed on my face as after that, I laid in a pool of my own blood – dying. I just hope that this memory finds my heir, so that he knows that I loved him, that I was and still am proud of him.

He is my heir, my son, my eldest, my most precious, my hope, my light. He is Sirius Orion Black, now head of the Black Family.

Sirius came out of the pensive after watching the memory his father had left him. He had tears in his eyes, he never knew how much love his father held for him, nor did he know how proud of him he was.

'I love you too, fath…dad' Sirius whispered.


End file.
